Rainy Days
by Fitzzy
Summary: A collection of one shots involving Armin and rainy weather! Various pairings, pure fluff.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
><strong>Basically I was writing a bunch of one shots involving Armin with various others and they all had something to do with the rain. I started like, months ago and this has been sitting in the doc manager forever, so I thought I'd upload it. I don't know if I'll bother uploading/writing the rest. They were just pointless fluff things anyway.

* * *

><p>Armin shivered in the entrance to Eren's house. He heard a loud clap of thunder and wrapped his arms tightly around himself.<p>

"Eren?" He called, glancing up the stairs.

"Coming, coming!" Eren's voice was muffled as he rounded the top of the stairs and padded down. He set the stack of various fabrics he was holding down and handed a large towel to Armin who graciously accepted it and began to dry his wet hair.

"I kinda dripped all over the floor." Armin said.

"Don't worry about it, I brought a towel for that too." Eren tossed the extra towel down and Armin knelt, spreading it over the wet ground.

"Take off your wet clothes," Eren instructed as he pulled his own shirt over his head and casually dropped it to the ground. "I brought some dry ones you can borrow."

Armin set his towel on the stairs and pulled off his sopping wet shoes. Eren already had his jeans off and piled on the floor. He quickly dried himself off and began pulling on the clothing he brought down.

Armin managed to get his cardigan and t-shirt off before he glanced up and saw Eren watching him. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up and his hands hesitated over the button of his jeans.

"Don't look, Eren." He muttered quietly. Eren laughed but turned around and faced the wall.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." Armin answered as he unlatched his jeans and struggled to pull them down, the wet fabric bunched and rubbed against his pale skin.

"You know we've been friends for like, ever right? I've seen you naked before." Eren commented offhandedly.

"That's different; we were kids then. Now we're older and it's embarrassing." Armin dried himself off thoroughly as he spoke.

"Hmm," Eren remained quiet for a minute, listening to the sound of Armin pulling on the large sweater and track pants he had brought down for him to wear. "I don't think it's that big of a deal, really. Hey, are you done yet?"

"Oh, yeah." Armin said, "You can turn around now if you want."

Eren turned and smiled instantly at Armin. The clothing was way too big and nearly swallowed Armin's petit form.

Eren picked up his towel and began to dry Armin's hair, ruffling the towel against his skull.

Armin laughed and tried to pull his head away. "I can do it myself, Eren!"

Eren laughed lightly and nodded his head.

"Are you going to put our clothing in the dryer?" Armin asked, pulling the towel off his head. He tried in vain to smooth his hair, which was quite the mess due to Eren's attempt at drying it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do something first though." Eren said, picking up their wet clothing. "Go sit on the couch, okay?"

Armin nodded and handed his towel to Eren before walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa.

Eren smiled to himself as he gathered the rest of the things he brought down and made his way to laundry room.

* * *

><p>Armin pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his chin on his knees and sighed. With a small yawn, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of rain hitting the windows, the storm was gradually getting worse.<p>

For some reason, rain always made him sleepy. He wasn't sure why but it had since he was a child.

Suddenly he felt something extremely warm and soft being set across his shoulder. He opened his eyes and glanced up. Eren stood in front of him smiling.

"I put the blanket in the dryer for a few minutes so it would be warm." He explained, taking a seat beside Armin and pulling the blanket around himself.

Armin leaned closer to Eren and pulled the front of the blanket up to cover them.

Eren slid his arm around Armin and pulled him closer, they wound up in a position of Eren laying against the armrest with Armin laying against his chest, the blankets nestled warmly around them.

"What do you wanna do now?" Eren asked softly, running his fingers through Armin's still damp hair.

"Let's nap, okay?" Armin said, his voice quiet and slow with fatigue.

"Sounds good to me." Eren responded, reaching an arm above and slightly behind himself to click the lamp off.

With a content smile, the two settled together on the couch and drifted quickly into a deep, warm sleep; not even waking when the thunder clapped and lightning lit up the room.


End file.
